


【牙渡】一字马挑战

by rowlet777



Series: 不动脑子的pwp合集 [2]
Category: Kamen Rider Kiva
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowlet777/pseuds/rowlet777
Summary: 从浮夸无比的骑士踢延伸而来。
Relationships: Kurenai Wataru/Nobori Taiga
Series: 不动脑子的pwp合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159856
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	【牙渡】一字马挑战

“那个！哥哥、我们今天试试、在床之外的地方做吧！”

太牙讶异地看了一眼从淋浴间里探出头，朝他喊话的红渡。不知是因为热气还是羞涩，小渡连脖子都涨红了，说完话之后就把自己缩回了玻璃后面，太牙不免觉得有些好笑，朝他走去，羞涩的少年却唰的一下把淋浴间关上，像是遇到危险之后缩回壳里的蜗牛。太牙敲了敲拉门，柔声劝诱他道。

“好呀，你想怎么样？”

太牙环顾一圈室内：铺满了红色玫瑰的大床已经被排除在选项外，不过可以在第二天起床时再抱一次小渡；吧台看上去也很宽敞，不过冰块对小渡是不是太过刺激，还要问问他是不是肯玩；至于总统套房的配套按摩浴缸，似乎是最好的选择，还可以在戏水过后欣赏顶楼夜景……

太牙正浮想联翩之际，小渡细细的声音从密闭的狭小空间里传出。

“在，在这里吧……”

像是下定决心一般，小渡忽然猛地推开拉门，把太牙拽进了充满热气的淋浴间，他身上寸缕不挂，水雾缀满了全身也顾不得擦去，湿漉漉的身体贴在了太牙身上，浸透了白色的衬衣。太牙反手扣住他的下颌，撬开了他的唇深深地吻了下去，小渡伸出舌尖，主动让太牙吮吸他口中的津液，双手则忙乱地解去太牙身上的衣物，等到太牙不耐烦地自己甩开剩余的衣物，放开他时，小渡的唇瓣已经被吮吻得犹如盛开的玫瑰，娇艳似火。

“你确定在这里？会不会太窄了…”

“倒不如说我觉得这样子很好…”小渡带着可爱的喘息，有些撒娇地对他说道。“在这里可以完全感觉到哥哥的气息，喘息声，都是满满的哥哥的味道，也必须要一直贴在哥哥身上……”

太牙不由得咽了咽口水。见识到了被自己调教过后小渡的大胆，听到了平素难以想象的不知廉耻的话语，他反而生出了更热切的欲念，想来，这个对自己有着深深地依恋，身体和心灵都离不开自己的孩子，无论听到怎样的要求都会奉上肉体吧。

“那么，姿势要我来选，好么小渡？”

他一边吻着小渡的耳垂，一边把手滑到了小渡的股间，揉捏了几下已经变硬的肉棒后就把手放在了股沟上，犹如敲击琴键般轻叩着。

“小渡的腿很软呢，每次你战斗的时候，我都会回忆起来它们缠住我的样子。就像你那时…把腿掰开，让我好好看一看，你战斗的时候，里面是什么样子…”

“…啊……是，哥哥……”

小渡把手放在了石台上，半倾着身子，他把左腿高高的抬起来，举到几乎与上半身平行的地步，沾湿的水珠从笔直的腿上一路滚下，最后流到了那个毫不掩饰，赤裸裸暴露在兄长面前的穴旁。他低着头，脸庞因羞涩红晕遍布，为了保持平衡，他的右手要撑住身子的一般重量，而左手扳着小腿，维持着将腿高抬的姿势，他也就再没有空余的手能用来遮住自己的表情。

太牙把他的刘海向后抹去，抬起他的额头印下一吻，小渡依恋地看着太牙，连眸光都闪动着迷蒙的水气，他期待地看着一根手指抵上了他被完全拉成一条细缝的肉穴，滑进了柔软润腻的小口中。太牙相当熟悉他的身体，几下就摸到了他的敏感点，慢条斯理地玩弄起了那片软肉。

小渡的身体开始打起颤来，他的手滑了几次，大开的左腿受不住地要落下来，却被太牙用肩膀抵住，又压了回去。而与此同时，他并没有停下手上的动作，而是更用力气地把指尖压在那块儿碾了几碾，他甚至还故意堵住了小渡的嘴巴，吸着他的舌头叫他不能喊出来。等到太牙终于‘好心’给小渡一个呼吸的机会的时候，更为年幼的那人已经射在了自己的小腹上。

脚尖绷直，双眼翻白，情迷意乱，摇摇欲坠地维持着那副已经称得上是淫乱的姿势。被开发的只用后面的刺激就达到了高潮——红渡伸出舌尖，仍欲求不满地舔了舔艳丽的嘴角。

“你还坚持的下去吗？”太牙轻轻地搓着他左腿的肌肉，替拉紧的筋骨放松下来。话虽如此，他也不想就这样放过显然还没吃饱的尤物弟弟。高潮后的穴肉更加火热，又软又黏，他又放入了一根手指，像剪刀一样开合，把菊穴搅得松软无比，鲜红的肠肉似乎都要从小口里流出一般，从指缝里清晰可见。

“嗯、嗯，哥哥，插进来…想怎么操我就怎么做吧……”

小渡秀美的眉目紧蹙着，在太牙把勃起顶进他湿哒哒的肉洞时扬起了脖子，整个身躯每一处都紧绷起来。为了能吃到肉棒的底端，他甚至更主动更用力地掰开自己的腿，被分开到极致的腿像拉满的弓，能够驾驭着击碎岩石的力量，此时却只为肉欲战栗。

“好紧…好热……”太牙凑近了小渡的耳边，一边舔着他的耳廓，一边低声说着下流的情话。“小渡的下面是饿坏了吗？怎么缠得这么紧呢…要我射进来吗？”

“啊！哈…要…嗯！”

“可是、还不到喂饱小渡的时候呢…哈，想要我射该怎么办呢？”

“呃啊、太牙哥哥、拜托你了、啊！把我的小穴、插坏掉吧…哥哥、好舒服！”

小渡的话语被搅得支离破碎，太牙将他的后穴塞得满满当当，穴肉粘腻地包裹在粗壮的肉棒上，稍稍一动，就会被牵扯翻出。陌生的环境，站立的姿势让小渡此时穴内极为紧凑，即使已经被开发完全也仿佛回到了一开始的紧密，吸着太牙不放，缠绵得让人舍不得拔出。太牙一手拦住他的腰肢，另一手则握住他又被干硬的阴茎，滑动抚慰起来。小渡的腿不由自主地往下滑，快感让他浑身发软，轻而媚的闷叫声不绝如缕。他感觉自己的全部心神都被拴在了两腿间，心醉神迷地享受着兄长的温存。在他的腿快要彻底滑落下来前，只听太牙怜爱地低声命令道：“把腿再掰开点。”

“不行了…哥哥…要没力气了……”

“还能坚持么？”

“嗯、唔、我不知道…”

太牙忽地把他的身子扭转过来，将小渡还撑在地面上的右腿也拉起来，失去平衡一惊之下，小渡的左腿倒了下来，被太牙牢牢地夹在臂弯中。他的大部分受力点就落在了还吃着肉棒的小穴上，一时间夹紧到了极致，两人都得到了莫大的快感。

小渡一边哭着挣扎说不要，一边扑在太牙身上，搂着他的肩想让那根肉刃不要刺得那么深。可太牙将他的肩按在了墙砖上，托举着他的身子直进直出，用力地捣进深处。柔顺的蜜穴不住翕合，最后一点逃避之力也被坚硬的肉茎击碎，他只能在欢愉和压迫下拼命攀住太牙，手脚并用地抓住太牙不放。慌乱里不知是谁碰到了花洒的开关，骤雨般的水幕砸在两人身上，使得他更加难以抓住自己的浮木，只能随着情欲的浪潮起伏不定。不多时，小渡再也无法坚持下去，痉挛着泻在了太牙的手中，太牙亲吻着他止不住颤抖的身体，最后一次重重挺进他的肠中，把精液满满射进小渡的体内。

室内空气依旧火热缱绻不已，太牙粗喘着，把疲软如泥的小渡缓缓放在地板上，随手扯过一条浴巾垫在他身下。小渡高潮余韵未散，两腿无力地大开着，被折腾得红肿不堪的嫩肉鼓在穴外，不时地吐出一丝白浆很快就被流水冲散无迹。他抬起手想拂开粘在脸上的湿发，却看见指缝间淡淡的青色，原来是自己在忘情时抓挠在太牙的后背上，抓破了不少皮肤。太牙并不会在意这点小事，他的后背上早就愈合得只剩几条白痕，但小渡已经为自己的错手懊恼起来，甚至把自己的脸埋在了毛巾里，不敢与太牙直视。

“小渡？这样埋着会喘不上来气呢。抬一抬头。你刚才太迷人了，能坚持那么长时间，不愧是我族最强的战士，可以完全驾驭皇家战甲，也能掌握复杂的战斗技巧…我完全被你迷住了。”

心情大好的太牙并不知道小渡突然颓丧的原因，只以为他的羞耻心发作，便凑了过去，手指不断在小渡的身上煽风点火，邀请着小渡开始下一轮。醇厚如丝绸的红酒，和小渡雪白的肌肤似乎很配，把他压在吧台上品酒也是个不错的选择吧？

“我们出去吧？先稍微喝点东西……”

“呜……哥哥…我们之后还是不要在床之外的地方做了吧……”

想要把自己缩起来的努力失败之后，小渡生无可恋地瘫在地上，对着笑容忽然僵硬的太牙嘟囔起来。

“那个…我的腿抽筋了……”

Fin.


End file.
